Amigo Apaixonado
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Minha primeira songfic, e olha só, é uma Sasu/Naru! Saiu uma coisa meio depresiva mais foi do momento mesmo


_**Amigo apaixonado**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua...

E a música também não me pertence...

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos há muito tempo, e tinham muito em comum, talvez nem tanto assim, mas tinha coincidências.

Uzumaki Naruto crescera sem pais, cercado de hostilidade pelas pessoas da vila onde morava, e nunca teve um amigo, pois os pais não deixavam seus filhos chegarem perto dele, nunca foi amado ou teve alguém para amar, bom, até aquele dia...

Uchiha Sasuke crescera em uma família feliz, com pais que o amavam e um irmão mais velho, mas então sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo quando seu irmão; Itachi; matou toda sua família, e deixou apenas ele vivo, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia; então ele se viu sozinho no mundo, um órfão com sede de vingança pelo que seu irmão tinha feito, e cresceu se isolando, se consumindo em sua vingança e rejeitando todos a sua volta, bom, até aquele dia...

Naquele dia Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke viram que não estavam sozinhos.

Era um dia sem sol, chovia sem parar desde a noite passada, e não se via ninguém nas ruas, bom, por ninguém se entendia apenas uma pessoa Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto andava sem rumo pelas ruas, deixava que seus pés o levassem para qualquer lugar, sem se importar com a chuva, afinal, mesmo que adoecesse não teria ninguém para cuidar dele, ninguém para se importar; finalmente ele parou, e olhou em volta confuso, estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, onde se sentava e ficava se balançando olhando as crianças no parquinho se divertindo enquanto ele ficava sozinho, mas agora era diferente, alguém já ocupava seu lugar no balanço.

Naruto se aproximou do estranho e se sentou no balanço ao lado, não tinha culpa que alguém estivesse usando o seu balanço, essa pessoa se levantaria assim que ele se sentasse e o deixaria só. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu

-Vá embora – Disse o garoto

-Não quero – Respondeu o outro

Naruto era um garotinho pequeno, que só usava roupas laranjas, possuía cabelos loiros meio espetados e três risquinhos ao lado das bochechas que o faziam parecer um gato, ou uma pequena raposa, era um contraste e tanto com o garoto que estava lá, ele também era pequeno, usava roupas azul escuras, que quase poderiam ser confundidas com o preto, tinha cabelos um pouco mais compridos que os dele, mas igualmente espetados atrás, e eram negros, iguais seus olhos que estavam vidrados nos azuis do loiro.

-O que você quer?

-Nada – Respondeu o loiro

-Então vá embora, e me deixe sozinho!

-Já disse que não quero

-Porque está aqui fora na chuva? Seus pais vão brigar com você

-Não vão não, não tenho pais, ninguém se importaria por eu estar aqui fora na chuva

Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio, sentindo que um pequeno vinculo acabara de se formar.

-E os seus pais? Não vão ficar contentes quando você chegar encharcado na sua casa

-Meus pais foram mortos pelo meu irmão – Disse num sussurro

-Então você deve ser o Uchiha, Sasuke não é? Ouvi umas senhoras comentando na rua

-E quem é você? Nunca te vi nessa vila

-Se você tinha pais não deve ter me visto mesmo, eu sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

-O garoto órfão não é?

Mas foi uma pergunta que nunca teve resposta, os dois continuaram no mesmo lugar, se balançando suavemente, sentindo a água da chuva lavar suas mentes e levar sua solidão embora.

-É melhor ir embora, você vai se resfriar – Disse o loiro

Naruto nunca tivera alguém para conversar, agora que finalmente trocara algumas palavras com alguém o mandava embora, mas não queria que ele adoecesse.

-O mesmo para você – Respondeu o moreno

Ele rejeitara todos depois do massacre, mas não sentia vontade de rejeitar o garoto a sua frente, tinha mentido quando disse que nunca o tinha visto, ele sempre o via sentado naquele balanço sozinho, olhando as outras crianças, e sempre quisera chamá-lo para brincar com ele, mas seu pais não deixavam, era por isso que estava sentado naquele balanço debaixo da chuva, porque se sentia exatamente como o loiro, só.

-Não quero voltar para aquela casa vazia, mas você deveria voltar para sua Sasuke

-Eu também não quero voltar para a escuridão.

-Então vamos juntos para algum lugar! – Disse o loiro enquanto o puxava pela mão e o conduzia por ente as muitas ruas da vila

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Eu estou com fome, você não? – Foi o que o outro respondeu

Em poucos minutos estavam embaixo de uma barraquinha de ramem, chamada Ichikaru

-TIOO dois ramems por favor! – Disse enquanto batia em uma sineta

Algum tempo havia se passado desde aquele dia, e eles não se encontraram mais, e então chegou o dia de entrarem para a academia. Havia um balanço na frente da escola, e foi para lá que o olhar de Sasuke se deslocou quando ele chegou na frente dos portões, e não se enganara, lá estava Naruto, sentado no balanço olhando para o céu.

_**Pensando bem  
Eu gosto mesmo de você  
Pensando bem quero dizer  
Que amo ter te conhecido**_

Mal as aulas haviam começado e os dois viraram rivais, Sasuke pertencia a uma poderosa família de shinobis, e era o melhor aluno da sala, Naruto por outro lado era o pior da sala, hiperativo e brincalhão, não dava sossego para o professor Iruka e aprontava todas pela vila.

Passaram um bom tempo na escola, juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo separado, Sasuke era bajulado por todos, garotas e garotos, mas não parecia gostar dessa atenção, sendo frio com todos, Naruto por outro lado, era deixado de lado, estando sempre junto com o seu professor; Iruka; que parecia gostar dele.

Havia chegado o dia dos exames finais, e naquele dia Naruto estava anormalmente quieto, estava nervoso, queria muito passar no teste da academia e se formar como genin, mas ele não conseguiu fazer os clones que lhe eram requisitados, e no meio de toda aquela algazarra Sasuke viu Naruto sentado embaixo do balanço, afastado de todos os que tinha se formado, ficou tentado a ir falar com ele como naquele dia debaixo da chuva, mas teve seus braços seguros por Sakura e Ino, suas duas maiores fãs, que viviam dando em cima dele por mais que ele as rejeitasse, e essa, pensava ele deveria ser a maior bronca de Naruto, afinal, ele não escondia de ninguém que gostava de Sakura, apesar de ela sempre o rejeitar a favor de Sasuke

Foi naquele dia que Naruto descobriu o porque de todos na vila o odiarem, e foi Mizuki quem lhe contou, depois de fazer Naruto roubar o pergaminho de aprisionamento Mizuki quis toma-lo de Naruto, e lhe contou a verdade, Naruto tinha selada dentro dela a Kyuubi, uma raposa de nove caudas, responsável por destruir a vila de Konoha e matar os pais de Iruka.

Primeiro dia de academia, iriam ser divididos em times e receber orientações de um novo sensei, e mais uma vez Naruto se viu desprezado por Sakura a favor de Sasuke, e acabou beijando ele, foi um momento constrangedor, e Naruto apanhou de todas as garotas, mas ele se sentiu como se flutuasse, embora nunca fosse admitir isso para alguém.

_**Nada melhor  
Que eu deixar você saber  
Pois é tão triste esconder  
Um sentimento tão bonito**_

Finalmente eram genins formados, e em um time muito bom, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto, e o jounin responsável por eles seria Kakashi-sensei

Tudo transcorria bem até a primeira missão de "verdade" deles, onde enfrentaram Zabuza e Haku, e os dois nunca estiveram tão perto um do outro desde o dia do balanço, se sentiam tão próximos e amigos que para proteger Naruto, Sasuke recebeu em cheio os golpes de Haku, sendo dado como morto por Naruto, que se irritou a ponto de liberar um pouco do chakra da Kyuubi, derrotando Haku.

Depois disso a amizade entre eles pareceu se fortalecer, mesmo que eles se considerassem inimigos mortais, se fortaleceu até o ponto em que Sasuke disse que não queria ver as pessoas preciosas para si morrerem na sua frente, que não queria ver Naruto morrer.

_**Hoje mesmo vou te procurar  
Falar de mim  
Sei que nem chegou a imaginar  
Que eu pudesse te amar tanto assim**_

Naruto não sabia realmente o que sentia, era uma coisa muito confusa, queria estar ao lado de Sasuke, provoca-lo, protege-lo, estando sempre ao lado dele para que não se sentisse sozinho, e então Sasuke encontrou Itachi, mas seu irmão não tinha vindo para mata-lo, ele queria Naruto e a Kyuubi que se encontrava dentro dele, Sasuke não pode fazer nada contra ele, e foi derrotado pelo irmão mais uma vez, isso feriu Sasuke profundamente, Itachi queria tirar dele o que ele conseguira de volta, mesmo não admitindo que era esse sentimento: Amor

_**Sempre fui um grande amigo seu  
Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser  
Sempre te contei segredos meus  
Estou apaixonado por você**_

Naruto havia ficado mais forte que ele, tinha que admitir, e sua maior ambição desde que tinha encontrado o irmão era ficar mais forte e derrotar Itachi, para que ele não pudesse tirar novamente o amor que ele tinha conseguido; não era mais uma pessoa sozinha, tinha amigos, e entre eles se encontrava o alvo de sua proteção e preocupação; Naruto

Lutaram no telhado do hospital, e Sasuke viu que Naruto estava mais forte que ele, em uma luta verdadeira ele teria perdido, tinha que agradecer a Kakashi por isso, se ele não tivesse interferido poderia tem machucado Naruto. Estava fraco, não poderia proteger Naruto de Itachi, então faria o mais obvio, conseguir poder com Orochimaru.

Foi um caminho difícil pela floresta, Naruto deixando seus amigos para trás para que pudesse alcançar Sasuke e o impedir, e Sasuke dentro daquele recipiente, sofrendo as dores que o avanço do selo causava.

O ultimo obstáculo estava fora do caminho, agora era só Sasuke e ele no Vale do Fim.

Lutaram até que suas forças tivessem se esgotado, ambos usando todo seu poder, Naruto lutando para trazer Sasuke de volta; Sasuke lutando para provar que era mais forte que Naruto e digno de protege-lo.

As forças tinham acabado, Naruto estava no chão, Sasuke caira ao seu lado, de joelhos, se encontrava com o rosto acima de Naruto, a chuva molhando os corpos maltratados, era igual ao dia em que se conheceram, agora estavam se despedindo.

_**Esse amor entrou no coração**_

_**Agora diz o que é que a gente faz**_

_**Pode dizer sim ou dizer não**_

_**Ser só seu amigo não da mais**_

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto da orelha do loiro e sussurrou algumas palavras em seu olvido antes de encostar seus lábios nos dele e lhe sussurrar algo mais e se afastar, indo de encontro ao poder de Orochimaru, mas mesmo inconsciente Naruto sempre lembraria daquelas palavras e daquele toque enquanto buscasse por Sasuke.

-Você me tirou da escuridão quando eu estava me afogando, e me apoiou mesmo se declarando meu inimigo, mas Naruto, não é irônico isso? Eu não o considero mais meu amigo, pra mim você é algo muito mais do que as palavras poderiam dizer, algo que eu tive de volta quando conheci você, um sentimento quente... iguais seus lábios.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Essa veio meio que do nada, momento meio doido depois de passar mal o dia/noite inteira, e olhem que milagre, eu escrevi ela em um dia, e to postando no dia seguinte!! MILAGREEE

_**Façam uma ficwritter feliz; deixem reviews**_


End file.
